Follow That Bird
Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird was the first feature-length film to star characters from Sesame Street. Synopsis The plot involves an organization of birds called The Feathered Friends sending Big Bird to Ocean View, Illinois to live with a bird family, the Dodos. However, after deciding that he isn't happy with this bird family, he heads back to Sesame Street, not realizing that it will take more than just three hours to get back home. Big Bird's road trip makes the news, and his friends on Sesame Street team together to find him. Also seeking the bird are Miss Finch, the social worker from Feathered Friends who sent Big Bird to live with the Dodos, and the Sleaze Brothers, owners of a carnival, who want Big Bird as their main attraction. Notes *The street set used in this movie is a rebuilt version of the set, made to look more realistic. The expanded street includes a bakery, a grocery store, a fire station, an auto body shop, and a bookstore. *The Dodo family's home address is 35 Canary Row, Ocean View, Illinois *The movie was filmed on location in Ontario, Canada and at Toronto International Studios. Thus, in addition to the regular Sesame Street puppeteers, many of the performers from Fraggle Rock were used for the film. *In additon to its own storybook adaption, this movie inspired two storybooks, Big Bird's Day on the Farm and Big Bird Joins the Carnival. Songs * Grouch Anthem * Ain't No Road Too Long * One Little Star * Easy Goin' Day * Upside Down World * I'm So Blue Cast *''Muppet Performers'' :Caroll Spinney, Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Kathryn Mullen, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Bryant Young, Fred Garbo Garver, Cheryl Wagner, Patricia Leeper, Gordon Robertson, Jeff Weiser, Shari Weiser, Tim Gosley, Noel MacNeal, Robert Stutt, Lee Armstrong, Robert Mills, John Pattison, Frank Meschkuleit, Terry Angus, Matthew Pidgeon, Stephen Brathwaite, Tom Vandenberg, Francine Anderson, Ron Wagner, Martine Carrier, Karen Valleau, Michelle Frey, Gus Harsfai, Patricia Lewis, Charlotte Levinson, Carolanne MacLean, Peter McCowatt, Brian Moffatt, Myra Fried, Jani Lauzon, Sandra Shamas, Kevin Clash, Pam Arciero *''Sesame Street Cast'' :Linda Bove as Linda :Emilio Delgado as Luis :Loretta Long as Susan :Sonia Manzano as Maria :Bob McGrath as Bob :Roscoe Orman as Gordon :Alaina Reed as Olivia :Kermit Love as Willy *''Human Cast'' :Alyson Court as Ruthie :Benjamin Barrett as Floyd :Richard Campbell as Boy with apple :Liston Bates as Rescue Boy :Tawny Richard as Rescue Girl :Adrian McCalla as Kid at map :Tanya Marie Cook as Tanya :Shawna Stoll as Airline Announcer *''Cameo Guest Stars'' :Paul Bartel as Grouch Cook :Sandra Bernhard as Grouch Waitress :John Candy as State Trooper :Chevy Chase as Newscaster :Joe Flaherty as Sid Sleaze :Waylon Jennings as Truck Driver :Dave Thomas as Sam Sleaze Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters'' :Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Kermit the Frog, Cookie Monster, Grover, Count von Count, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Miss Finch, Mommy Dodo, Daddy Dodo, Donny Dodo, Marie Dodo, Madame Chairbird *''Background Characters'' :Barkley, Herry Monster, Gladys the Cow, Elmo, Bruno the Trashman, Grungetta, Two Headed Monster, Sherlock Hemlock, The Amazing Mumford, Biff, Sully, Buster the Horse, Forgetful Jones, Simon Soundman, Dr. Nobel Price, Poco Loco, Maurice Monster, Bruce Monster, Prairie Dawn, Roosevelt Franklin, Ferlinghetti Donizetti, Homer Honker, Honkers, Oswaldo the Grouch, Grouches, Anything Muppets, Sesame Street Monsters, Board of Birds Additional Credits *'Producer:' Tony Garnett *'Executive Producer:' Joan Ganz Cooney *'Associate Producers:' Pat Churchill, Martin G. Baker *'"Sesame Street" Muppet Consultant:' Kermit Love *'New Character Design:' Michael K. Frith See Also *''Follow That Bird (soundtrack)'' Category:Sesame Street Movies